Dziennik Abigaili
Dziennik Abigaili' ' Na początku kwietnia tego roku przeprowadziłam się do nowego domu w Gettysburgu, w Pensylwanii. Dla mnie to jasne, że ten stary dom jest nawiedzony. Słyszałam takie rzeczy jak kroki i stukanie... Było to w pierwszych kilku tygodniach mieszkania tam. Mieszkałam tam wraz z mężem i dwojgiem dzieci. Mój mąż jest bardzo spokojnym człowiekiem, jednak po 2 tygodniach mieszkania w tym domu stał się niespokojny i nerwowy. Moje dzieci bały się spać w ich pokojach, zwłaszcza moja córka, która powiedziała, że widziała kobietę siedzącą na końcu jej łóżka. Nie wierzyłam jej za pierwszym razem, ale kiedy znalazłam stary dziennik na strychu, nie miałam wątpliwości, że widziała kogoś zeszłej nocy. W wolnej chwili zapisałam dane w laptopie mojego syna, tak abym mogła podzielić się później szokującymi wnioskami ze wszystkimi. Dziennik należał do dziewczyny imieniem Abigail. Najwidoczniej, zaczeła w nim pisać po pewnej przerwie w 1960 roku, po śmierci swojej matki. Niektóre słowa zostały błędnie napisane więc je poprawiłam lub zmieniłam w razie konieczności. Wstawie tylko wpisy od dnia jej przeprowadzki do tego domu. Kwiecień 17, 1962 "Cześć mamo, to jest pierwsza noc w moim nowym domu. Nie cierpię tego, że musiałam opuścić wszystkich znajomych, ale tata znalazł nową pracę więc musiałam. To duży dom i bardzo lubię mój nowy pokój. Rebecca dała mi nowy ołówek,bo ostatni złamałam w zeszłym tygodniu. Dlatego ostatnio nie pisałam. Jest bardzo miła, ale na tak jak ty byłaś. Tęsknie za tobą mamo. Jutro zaczynam szkołę więc powinnam się wyspać. Dobranoc mamo." Kwiecień 18, 1962 "Dziś w szkole poznałam koleżankę. Nazywa się Jennifer, ale każdy nazywa ją Jenny. Powiedziała, że podoba jej się moja sukienka. Jest bardzo miła. Tata i Rebecca pokłucili się dzisiaj. Nigdy ich kłutnie nie były tak długie jak dziś. Nie wiem o co się kłucili, ale tata był bardzo zdenerwowany. Powinnam już iść, tata zaraz przyjdzie dać mi buziaka na dobranoc. Zawsze za tobą tak bardzo tęsknię... Dobranoc mamo." Kwiecień 19, 1962 "Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam w szkole.Jenny i ja bawiłyśmy się w berka w czasie przerw. Biegłam tak szybko, że nie mogła mnie złapać! Widziałam też jak mnie obserwujesz, widziałaś jak ci pomachałam? Tata mi nie wierzył, że cię widziałam. Myślę, że on ciągle za tobą tęskni, bo czasem płacze. Ja też bardzo, bardzo cię kocham mamo i tęsknie. Dobranoc mamo." Kwiecień 20, 1962 "Cześć mamo, dzisiaj bawiłam się w szkole w inną zabawę. Szukałam cię, ale nigdzie cię nie było. Wporządku, wciąż cię bardzo kocham. Rebecca woła mnie na kolację więc muszę iść. Dobranoc mamo." Kwiecień 22, 1962 "Przepraszam, że do ciebie wczoraj nie napisałam mamo. Jenny zaprosiła mnie na do siebie na noc i świetnie się bawiłyśmy. Śpiewałyśmy, czytałyśmy straszne historie i rozmawiałyśmy o chłopakach. Jenny lubi Jacoba, ale ja nie lubię chłopców. Uważam, że są obrzydliwi. Słyszę na dole kroki, ale Rebecca i tata już śpią. Boję się mamo." "Poszłam na dół, ale nikogo nie widziałam. Mam nadzieję, że to byłaś ty. Naprawdę chciałabym cię zobaczyć. Tęsknię. Wiem, że przed śmiercią powiedziałaś mi żebym nie płakała, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Tęsknię. Jestem zmęczona, dobranoc mamo." Kwiecień 23, 1962 "Mamo, bardzo się boję. Tutaj była kobieta. Siedziała na krawędzi końca łóżka. Myślałam, że to może ty, ale nie... Zawołałam tatę, ale on nie uwierzył. Powiedział, że to sen, ale to nie był sen, mamo. Patrzała na mnie i wyglądała naprawdę bardzo przerażająco. Już mi się tutaj nie podoba. Chcę do domu. Kwiecień 24, 1962 "Ona wróciła mamo. Jestem naprawdę przerażona. Stoi przy drzwiach szafy i patrzy na mnie. Krzyknęłam, aby przyszedł tata, ale on wrzasnął na mnie i kazał iść spać. Nie wiem dlaczego on jej nie widział. Ona wciąż na mnie patrzy. Dlaczego jej nie wygonisz? Ona mnie przeraża mamo, proszę pozbądź się jej!" Kwiecień 25, 1962 "Tata dzisiaj uderzył Rebeccę. Ostatnio do nie rozumiem i mnie przeraża. Chcę do domu, tam gdzie będzie taki sam jak dawniej. Teraz zbyt wiele pije i mnie naznacza. Myślę że to on..." Maj 5, 1962 "Tęskniłam za pisaniem do ciebie. Tata zabrał mi dziennik, bo powiedział że to nienormalne pisać do martwych ludzi. Powiedział, że potrzebuję specjalisty, ale to nie prawda. Zabrał mnie do jakiejś pani, a ona powiedziała, że nie jestem szalona. Powiedziałam jej, że do ciebie piszę i że straszna kobieta mieszka w moim pokoju. Powiedziała, że mi wierzy. Tata krzyczy na Rebeccę. Krzyczy naprawdę głośno i brzmi to poważnie. Powinnam iść spać. Dobranoc mamo." Nie mam pojęcia co znaczy następny wpis. było pare stron wypełnione tymi numerami. Jeśli ktokolwiek wie co te liczby mogłyby oznaczać,byłabym bardzo wdzięczna jeśli dał/(a)byś mi znać ;) Maj 8, 1962 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 4 5 13 15 14 19/ 4 5 13 15 14 19 Maj 9, 1962 "Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Maj 10, 1962 Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę...Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Maj 11, 1962 Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Maj 12, 1962 "We mnie coś jest, coś co porzera moją duszę... pomóż mi kochanie, pomóż..." Maj ??, 1962 "Jestem tak przestraszona mamo. Ktoś pisał w moim pamiętniku, myślę, że to tata. Mamo, on naprawdę mnie przeraża i Rebeccę chyba też, bo nie widzę jej za dnia. Myślę, że uciekła. Zostawiła mnie tutaj, a myślałam że mnie kocha. Chciałabym żebyś tu była mamo." Maj 17, 1962 "Widziałam wczoraj Rebeccę mamo. Stała na zewnątrz, na podwórku. Patrzała na mnie. Jej twarz krwawiła. Myślę, że tata naprawdę ją skrzywdził. Pomachałam jej, ale ona mi nie. Myślę, że jest na mnie zła bo jej nie pomogłam. Wciąż jest na zewnątrz, chyba boi się wejść do środka. Powiedziałam jej, że tata jest w pracy, ale ona nie odpowiedziała. Teraz jej też się boję mamo..." Maj 18, 1962 "Mamo, ona nie żyje! Rebecca nie żyje! znalazłam ją na strychu, a wokół niej wszędzie była krew. Myślę, że to tata ją zabił i mnie też zamierza. Boję się mamo... Nie wiem co robić. Tata właśnie przyszedł do domu i brzmi na naprawdę wściekłego. Kazał mi zejść na dół, ale nie chcę żeby mnie skrzywdził. Mam zamiar się schować pod łóżkiem. Proszę, mamo - nie daj mu mnie skrzywdzić." Pismo tutaj z jakiegoś powodu było naprawdę niechlujne. Bardzo się starałam rozszyfrowując słowa. "On idzie po schodach mamo, i mnie woła, ale nie chcę się stąd ruszać. Boję się. Jego kroki są głośniejsze. Jest w moim pokoju! Jest w moim pokoju i ma nóż, bardzo, bardzo duży nóż. Znajdzie mnie... proszę, nie daj mu mnie znaleźć. Kocham cię mamo. Mam nadzieję, że się..." Tutaj nieszczęśliwie, zdanie się kończy. Maj 19, 1962 "Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę... Jeśli mam umrzeć zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim się obudzę Panie zbaw mnie ode złego... Jeśli umrę zanim sie obudzę Panie weź moją duszę..." To ostatni wpis w dzienniku. To szokujące, a zwłaszcza wciąż powtarzające się słowa. Nigdy nie czytałam czegoś podobnego. Szukałam czegoś o tych numerach ale nie mogłam nic znaleźć. Moja rodzina i ja przeprowadziliśmy się po 3 tygodniach mieszkania tam. Wciąż dręczą mnie myśli co by się stało gdybyśmy zostali. Proszę prześlijcie to dalej. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć co te numery znaczą. Oczywiście jeśli coś znaczą... Tłumaczenie: Mafa666 Źródło: Diary of Abigail Kategoria:Inne (złe)